Why Me? ( Dis-continued)
by lala phantomhive
Summary: Ayea was just a normal girl, living a normal life, with normal friends. That was until a man came into her life and change everything. Will it revel the identity of Kira? L? or even a secret that she didn't even know about herself? (Sorry if the summary is bad. but please don't give up on me unit the 3rd chapter. thanks)
1. Just another day

**Hey people I'm Lala Phantomhive and this is my first story ever posted on this website! I hope you enjoy!  
p.s. so there is no confusion Ayea is one year older than Light, and is in college, but hangs out with Sayu.  
ENJOY!**

Why. Why does the world hate me. Here I am stuck next to this Panda! I haven't slept in two days! Well i guess i should start at the beginning.

"Get up Ayea! Get UP!" Screamed Sayu, while jumping on my back. "I'm up! I'm up!" I screeched, pushing her off of me "Why do we have to get up so early?" I mumbled.

"Because we have school, silly." Sayu exclaimed, waving her arms around. "Now Ayea hurry up and get out of bed before Light gets to the bathroom first!" She stated.  
"Crap I completely forgot about mister 'I need three hours in the bathroom to look amazing'!" I yelled, jumping up. We started running for the bathroom, but when we got about halfway there I noticed he was already there.

"NOOOO!" Sayu and I screamed. We where inches away from the door when Light slammed it right in our faces. "Aww don't be such a party pooper Liiiggghhht!" Wined Sayu.

"I don't care, I have to get ready for school!" Light snapped back. "Come on Sayu lets just go mess up his room!" I said, just loud enough so that he could hear it. 

"What? NO!" He yelled, jumping out of the bathroom. We took this opportunity and ran into the restroom and slammed the door and locked it. "Yeah!" We screamed excitedly, but I swore I heard Light mumble something about kids before he walked away. ' _Huh that makes no scene I'm older than him' _

"Sayu hurry up you're taking longer than Light!" I wined behind Sayu's bedroom door. "I'm almost, allmost, allllmost, DONE!" Sayu screamed slamming the door open, hitting me strait in the nose.

"Owwww!" I complained. "Whats all the commotion?" Light asked, walking down the stairs. I took this perfect opportunity and said, "I-I think you did it this time Sayu. I-I-I-I think I can see the Light." I started reaching towards Light then said "So beautiful." Sayu busted out laughing, as Light started to turn around as fast as he possibly could and started walking to the door. '_Was he blushing_?' I wondered."Where are you going?" I asked.

He didn't respond, just walked out the door. "What was that all about?" Sayu asked. "Dunno, but I think he was blushing." I stated. "Weird?" She said but it kinda sounded like a question

. "Ah who cares! We need to get to school." I said. "Right." Was all she said as we followed Lights decision and walked out the door.

** Hey guys so what do you think? Should I continue or not? ( and sorry theres no action yet, but that will start in the third chapter!)**


	2. Who Are You?

**So I finally updated! Be happy!**

When school was finally over, we headed back too Sayu's house. It had been dead silent the whole walk till we where one block away from her house. "Hey Ayea do you like Light?" Sayu suddenly asked. "Wha-what are you t-talking about!" I basically screamed at her, earning a bunch of weird looks from some of the bystanders.

"YOU LIKE HIM! YOU LIKE HIM!" she yelled/ screamed at me. "Shut up!" I yelled back at her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, because she just started singing the sitting in the tree song. "Sayu! Shut up !" I whispered. "And why should I?" She questioned, actually shutting up to listen to me. "Because, theres Light!" I screamed in a whisper.

"Ohhhh I see...HEY! LIGHT OVER HERE!" Sayu yelled, waving to Light. "Some times I swear you hate me!" I groaned to her right before Light got over to where we where. "Hey what you two up to?" Light asked. _I wonder what he is all happy about_."Well we where just talking about-" Sayu started, but never got to finish before i cut in. "NOTHING we where just talking about nothing." I finished for her, sending a glare her way.

"Okay? Oh is Ayea coming over today?" Light asked._ since when did he care?_ " Yeah and she is spending the night again!" Sayu added happily, while she opened the door to the house letting us in.

"Oh... I need you too to leave me alone for once okay?" He asked, suddenly. "Whyyyyyyy?" Sayu questioned. "I have a very important test tomorrow that i need to study for." _He just shifted his eyes! That ether means hes lying or that he needs to take a crap. I don't know witch one it is though..._ "Oh okay. We'll leave you alone, BUT only under one condition." Sayu declared. "What is it Sayu." Light basically groaned out. "Go on a date with Ayea!" She yelled.

"Wait what! Sayu what the heck! " I screamed at Sayu, but it seemed I turned invisable, because they just kept on talking. "Deal." Light said, shaking hands with Sayu. _It feels like she just sold my soul to the devil!_

"When did i agree to this!" I screeched, but they just kept on ignoring me. "Okay when do I have to go on the date with her?" Light asked. "In three days!

"No i have another test that day what about in four?"

"We are going to the movies that day... OH i know what about tomorrow?"

"Perfect! I will see you then Ayea!" Light stated, before slamming his door in our faces and locking it.

"W-what just happened?" I questioned, still trying to rap my head around what had just played out in front of me .

"I just set you up with Light!" Sayu chirped happily. "A-and why did you DO THAT!" I screamed at her. "Because you really-" {Tell my mother tell my father I've done the best i can} And to this day I still don't know what Sayu was about to say, thanks to my phone going off. "Hello?" I answered.

"A-Ayea, honey, can you please come home? Its an emergency." My mothers voice asked. "Yeah i will be there as soon as possible. Bye mom." I answered hanging up. "Whats up?" Sayu asked when I got off the phone. "I have to go home." I answered. "Oh okay bye Ayea be safe!" Sayu yelled, as I ran out the door.

_  
When I got home, my mother was no where in sight. Actually nothing was. All of the furniture was moved out of the way. "What the he-" but i was cut off by a sweet smelling rag covering my mouth and nose. Suddenly, I fell to the ground felling very sleepy. As my consciousness slipped away, I saw the most beautiful blue eyes. Then everything went black.

** I hoped you liked it! i know it probably seems very rushed and a little confusing, but thats what i get for righting at 2 in the morning:) please review!**


	3. Why did you do this?

**Hey its me! Sorry for the wait!  
**[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When I finally woke up I was propped up against the back wall of the living room. At first I could barley focus on anything, but after a few minutes, I could see the plastic covered floor clearly.

I noticed how almost everything was also covered in plastic- the only thing that was not, would happen to be the curtains- including the television.

"Ah, your awake!" a sickly sweet voice exclaimed. "Who are you and where is my mother!" I screamed at him, trying my best to sound brave, even thought I was scared out of my wits. "Wheres you Mom? Huh. Who knows... Oh wait I do!" The- the maniac pondered.

The man had long black hair that reached his lower back, and was deathly pale. _Wait I have seen this mans face before! _I thought to myself. _But where?_

_Then it hit me. He was the murder that they had been showing pitchers of on T.V! ___What was his name again?...Thats right! It's Rellik! Rellik Lraes. ___I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand slapping me across the face. "Don't you dare ignore me!" Rellik yelled at me._

_ "Don't hit her!" I heard a voice screamed. ___I know that voice! ___"Mom! Where are you? MOM!" I yelled as I franticly searched for her. _

_ Then Rellik started moving towards the back corner of the room yelling, "YOU STUPIED WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" And thats when I saw her. She was huddled in a corner of the room. Her hands where bound as where her feet, and there was a piece of duct tape stuck to the corner of her mouth. By the looks of things, she must of riped the tape off somehow. _

_ I could see the fear in her brown eyes as Rellik came running at her. "Mom! No wait! Please! Please don't hurt her!" I cried trying to get Rellik's attention again, but no matter how hard I tried to it seemed that he was completely focused on my mother. ___NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! ___ I thought to myself. I started trying to move, but for some reason it was almost like my legs where glued to the ground. Then out of nowhere Rellik pulled a knife out of his jacked and started to stab my Mom._

_ "NO!" I screamed. And, finally, my legs started running. I grabbed on to the mans leg and tried to tear the terrible man away from my mother. He lifted me from his leg, and threw me across the room, into a glass vase. Then he started stabbing my mother again, screaming something along the lines of "YOU STUPED, WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU DONT DESEVRE TO LIVE! DIE!" _

_ I tried to get up again, to save my mom from this... this murder, but right when I went to get up I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw a huge piece of glass inloged in my leg. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath, heck I could barley keep my eyes open. All I could do was watch. _

_ Watch Rellik, the man with blue eyes, stab my mother. Watch my mother wheeze out her last breath. Watch the evil man start to walk towards me slowly with a knife – the same knife that killed my mother- in hand. Thats when I felt something wet slide down my cheek. _

__What was that? ___ I thought to myself it hit me, I was crying. ___This is the first time I have cried scene dad died. ___I was so caught up in my stupid thoughts, that I completely forgot about Rellik, until he stood right above my head- blocking the little light that was coming through the blood splattered curtains- snapping me out of my thoughts. _

_ When I looked up at him, I saw that he had the knife pointed at me. ___Just like he had at mom. ___"W-Why are y-you doing this?" I croaked._

_ He stopped in his tracts, and- for the first time tonight- answered my question. "Because, girl. He spat. "i wanted to." then he grinned at me, and busted out laughing._

__So thats the last thing I will hear huh? ___ When he calmed down, he brought the knife up, and said "Bye." snidely, before he brought it back down- in a stabbing manor- towards my head. _

_ I slammed my eyes shut, and waited for the impacted. But it never came. Slowly I reopened my eyes to see the man clutching his chest._

_ He started to choke, then- after a few seconds of choking- his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he dropped to the ground, dead. _

_ I tried to crawl away from thew scene in front of my eyes. Away from the stained curtains, away from the broken vase, and manly away from the two dead bodies that where laying in front of me. But, it hurt to bad to move. So I decided to just close my eyes and hum a tune, and wait. _

_ Wait for what, you might ask, and to tell you the truth, I was waiting to wake up. To wake up from this horrible dream. This horrible dream that I called realty. _


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard sirens outside of my house.' _there finally here. i can leave! I can leave!' _-knock knock- "Its the police open the door!"

Hearing this gave me a surge of energy, and I started crawling to the door, so I could let them in and they could get me to a hospitable. But before I could even get halfway there, the door busted open and a lot of men dressed in police uniforms and bullet proof vests ran into the house. They all started running into different rooms, and every time they got into a room one would scream "CLEAR!" very loud then move on to the next room.

"A-Ayea is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up to see Mr. Yagami standing in front of me, looking down at me with a shocked expression. Tears sprang to my eyes as I called out to him. I grabbed a hold of his leg and, through my sobs, I tried to explain what had happened.

"I-I was so scared! T-This man was here when I got home, and he-he-he..." But, for some odd reason, I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't tell Mr. Yagami what happened. It just hurt to much. "Shush Ayea, its going to be okay. Its all going to be okay." Mr. Yagami whispered to me, before calling out to the rest of what I assumed was his team.

When they entered the room they all seemed shocked. One of them even fainted. '_I wonder whats wrong with them?' _ I wondered. Then I remembered. There where two dead bodies not far behind me. "WHAT HAPPENED!" one of the four men yelled.

"Calm down Azwa! this is a family friend, Ayea. Now lets get her out of this bloody mess." Mr. Yagami ordered Azwa. The man sighed, then he walked over to me and picked me up. "AHH!" I screamed. '_MY LEG' _I thought as I thrashed around trying to get out of his arms. "IT HURTS IT HURT!" I yelled. "W-What? Calm down I am not going to hurt yo- wait what happened to your leg?! O GOD SOMEONE GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE!" He yelled.

He slowly put me down. The paramedics rushed in and slowly moved me on the stretcher, then rushed me back to the ambulance. When they had finally gotten me into the ambulance and had shut the doors, the medic put a mask on my face and told me to inhale and exhale normally. Slowly my eyes started to droop. '_Wow I'm really tired. I guess its okay to fall asleep.' _Was the last thing I thought, before I passed out.

**I know it is really short, but I couldn't think of anything to write! just be happy I updated! Oh and comments are appreciated! and a question for all of you. Who will Ayea fall in love with?**

**-Light**

**-L**

**-Masuda (spelling?)**

**-Beyond Birthday **

**its up to you, so vote and whoever gets the most votes wins! **


	5. notice!

**Gaaa! its been a while hasn't it. So I was looking back on this story and I didn't like where it was going at all! it was soooo rushed and it kinda annoyed me, so I have been rewriting it for the past few months and I have almost finished the story. So I will soon be updating it again. :)**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT IT SEEMS LIGHT AND L TIED! WEIRD RIGHT? SO I AM GOING TO MAKE IT A...(INSERT DRUMROLL) LIGHT X OC X L STORY! MAINLY BECAUSE I CANT CHOOSE :) **

**also one last theing. I am thionking about changing this into a reader insert. Tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

okay this is how this is going to work. i am going to put the new and improved version on a different story, soo that i do not lose this version of it. it will be called " I Officially Hate Mondays!" thanks for your patience with me! :)


End file.
